Grimripper
by poisonliz
Summary: Im Sera your average mute and up until 3 minutes ago Id never seen someone being murdered, or been chased by the most infamous criminal'Grimripper'nor have I ever gone to a pirates ship to hide or been lethally stabbed, boy tonights full of first times
1. Chapter 1

**For the easily confused: I do not own any of the characters apart from the OC's.**

**Sort off based off Jack the ripper (was watching something on channel 5 last night, proper scary)… **

I'd seen her just a few nights ago, she'd left her shawl at the local Brothel, I don't work there, not may people want a mute girl to work for them plus I don't need to work there I work at Angus's Bar as a waitress and I also make the wine myself, he's the only one who can understand me. So now I find myself, address in hand, walking up to the door of Rosalina Misionare's house (Missy-on-air) I hear a sound within, a muffled voice talking soothingly and then scratching. I know I shouldn't but nosy as I am I decide that I'll have a quick look through the window. I rub my hand quietly over the window removing the thick layer of dirt that has caked itself on the glass over time. What I see at first appears sexual and I want to look away, but I don't, the man is kneeling over Miss Rosalina, bent down low his eyes fixed on her, a look of determination fixed on what I can see of his brow, a second later however my eyes focus on something spreading out around her beautiful body, a dark red colour spreading like a sunset shadow and then my tired mind realises what it is, blood. If I could gasp I would have, perhaps I would have screamed at the top of my lungs, getting help from anyone I could, anyone who would come out to help me. I walk backwards readying myself to run and just as I do I forget about the step and fall loudly, my arm banging the door. I stand up as fast as I can manage, animal instincts taking over, I have to get out, I have to get away. The man looks up at me, his eyes are not cold or inhuman, as I had guessed but sharp like an eagle looking for a mouse. He stands up and before I know what's happening the houses of Decora are passing me by (The city she lives in.) I look down and realise that I am the one running. I can see my breath in front of me coming out in puffs of air. Bakers Street. Smith and Taylor's Bakery, I watch as they pass me by in blurs of fear and desperation. I cannot help but turn around to see if the murderer of Miss Rosalina is following me, I cannot tell but what I do know is that a dark shadow is coming after me, silent as the grim reaper but fast as hell, skipping from shadow the shadow, I feel fear and bile rise in my throat but still I carry on. There are many places I suppose I could have gone, Angus's Bar, the Brothel, hell even the church but my legs would not stop, I kept thinking '_He's mad, if I go there I won't be the only one in danger_.' And then it hit me, a revelation that was the complete opposite of a ton of bricks, like a ton of bricks being lifted from my shoulders. My feet were taking me to the beach, the beach where the pirates would be, they docked a couple of hours ago, there's no way a murderer would take on pirates and the best part: I didn't even have to wake them up, I could sneak onto the ship get into a cupboard, stay there for a few hours and then leave. If I weren't running I would have jumped for joy at my own intelligence and instincts, however as it happened my ecstatic mood was fleeing faster than I was, the shadow was catching up, and I was low on energy, narrowly missing a sign left outside a shop and weaving through chairs I couldn't help but turn around to look at the shadow. I could here my heart pounding in my ears and the echo of my footsteps, followed by the light tip tap of the shadows. As I ran I could smell something behind me, something coppery but with a hint of sweetness, bitter but sugary, what was it? It was catching up fast behind and my mind simply had to know what it was.

I could see it! I could see the beach, I could hear the waves splashing around but most importantly I could see the lights from the ship. I was safe, finally able to rest my tired head and I would then tell the police what I had seen of the mans face. Splash splosh splash slerp splash. I was a minute maybe less from the ship, if I had not been mute I might have shouted, woken the crew up trying to share my joy with the outlaws. I was now throwing my arms out in front of me when I felt something grab my shoulders tightly, angrily shoving them back. They turned me round as though I was a doll and he was the puppet master. I felt my eyes widen in fear as the knife went deep into my stomach slashing at me in an animalistic way, I took in his appearance, wanting to know who had killed me and that's when I knew why no one had caught him, he was a police man, able to monopolise the system. If I had been a stronger person I might have laughed at the irony of the situation, I was in arms length of a pirate ship where surely someone would kill the murderer to get the bounty on his head. If I could scream surely one of the outlaws would come and see what was going on, right now it couldn't do any harm, if I were strong I could have fought back but all these 'ifs' and 'buts' made nothing but wishes and could haves and I watched the most disgusting thing happen in front of my eyes, unable to look away as I watched an animal with precision go on with his work.

**Kinda scary. Please tell me what you think. There's pirates in the next one woooooooooo hooooooooooooooo  
**


	2. Chapter 2

For the easily confused: I don't own any One Piece characters, I do however own my own characters

**For the easily confused: I don't own any One Piece characters, I do however own my own characters.**

_**GrimRippers point of view**_

"Come quickly" I shouted, eager for them to see my work. The woman had been beautiful I will admit but I have no time for those types of women. I don't know what her name was but her reaction was beautiful, it took her seconds to realise she was going to die, not like the others they didn't know until their last breaths. Too bad I was disturbed; I wanted to spend time with this one. My colleague Marcus Denmar ran outside and I could hear the sound of gagging, yes, my artwork often had that effect on him but never mind, some people thought me intelligent. He came back in and reluctantly took pictures of the corpse, well I say corpse but I made sure this one was more of a jigsaw puzzle, I laugh inwardly but my face stays the same, serious and sad. I bend down to examine the evidence, as always perfect despite my rush. I was so lucky that bitch tonight was mute otherwise my game would be over and my colleagues aren't even onto level two, I want this game to continue for a little while.

"This guys a complete sicko." Marcus said to me angrily, I could see hatred in his eyes. I inwardly growled at him, how dare he, I am merely cleaning the streets to get rid of these 'Creatures of the night.' I am the hero of this play, I am the one who will make this world a better place, one cannot simply be in the Grand line, one must learn how to act and how to preserve the greatest species, I am the greatest species. I nod my head mechanically, wanting nothing more than to strangle the man in front of me until he admits that I am the true leader of the people, the only one here without sin.

"Must admit though," Said Douglas Tenrey as he walked in, his face paling to an opaque grey colour as he saw the bloody mess that was two hours ago a beautiful young woman "He's damn clever." I nod again, happy that someone has finally acknowledged my brilliance; I am after all a God among humans, here only to lead them to salvation.

_**Angus's bar.**_

The sound of laughter and merriment could be heard from the bar, louder tonight than it had been in years. Some interesting pirates had come into town, determined to drink themselves stupid. Angus, the bar tender and owner of the bar knew that the crew before him was one of the major powers in the Grand line, if seven hours ago you had asked him what he thought of Captain Shanks and the red-haired pirates he would have said "Bunch of low life pirates, attacking innocent people and trying to get a higher bounty on his head." After having met the crew however he had decided he liked these pirates, they were strong but knew when to use their power.

"Hey, how come no ones out tonight?" Asked the captain, his eyes focused on the bar tender, a light blush from alcohol slipping onto the captain's face. Angus's face turned serious, his eyes looking far away, into a distant future or past even he didn't know, but what he did know was that the story was something he was not comfortable with, after all the Grimripper could be anywhere.

"A few weeks ago now a killing happened near… Bakers street I fink it were." He looked thoughtful. "Awful sight, lass were a prostitute at local brothel in Kingston street, jus' tryin' to get by ya know, not that pretty, bout firty five, firty six. Found her an she were ripped, look o' fear on her face, slashed, taken out one o' her organs too. Disgusting sight." The captain grimaced while some the rookies quickly sobered up looking horrified and sickly. "Perhaps I should stop now." Said the bar keeper watching the pirates carefully. But the captain prompted him on, wanting to know. "Been another five since then, each missin' an organ, but never the same one, all o' 'em prostitutes, all o' 'em posed into sexual positions and left in public places. They all 'av one fing in common, they have sexual organs removed." At this point one of the rookies got up and ran to the bathroom; the sound of gagging could be heard. The other crewmates had sobered up quickly looking both disgusted and sickly pale. The pub became almost silent; the sound of shallow breathing is all that could be heard.

"Who is he?" One of the younger crewmembers asked, sitting closest to the wall, looking as though he also wanted to go to the toilet.

"No one knows, no ones ever seen 'im. They call him the Grimripper." A look of remembrance came across the crewmembers faces. "Ah, so you've seen the blank wanted poster 'av ya?" He asked and the men nodded. The men began to talk among themselves about different possibilities of who the murderer could be. The sound of the wood of the front door crashing loudly against the wall made them all look. In came Fopenel, the brothel owner looking pale beyond belief.

"Rosalina!" He said desperately. Rosalina had been like a daughter to him, in a sick twisted way. He took her under his wing and protected her most of the time. "Rosalina is dead!" He said, tears streaming down his old wrinkled eyes. Angus looked at the man.

"Ho-whe-why?" He asked. What he got however was picture evidence. A picture of what could have been a dogs chew toy or a corpse.

"He took- he took- he took her heart!" At this Angus ran into the bathroom disgusted at the murderer. When he arrived back from the toilet looking shaken to the bone the brothel owner asked, "Where's your gal? Where's Sera?" Angus looked confused.

"At home." He answered. "I told her to go straight home." Fopenel shook his head.

"I checked." He replied. "I sent her to Rosalina's house with her shawl she left at the brothel a few days ago, I thought it'd be okay, Sera's mute so she'd be pitied and she's not a prostitute." At this Angus looked both murderous and frightened.

"You sent a mute girl out at night?!" He shouted at the crying brothel owner. "The grimripper aint the only one we gotta worry 'bout nowadays!" He shouted loudly. At this the captain of the pirates stood up and took his leave along with his crew claiming that the two men probably needed to be alone. For this the two pub owners were glad, after all they were both scared and they were both angry, they did not need on lookers.

Had the captain been able to see properly in the dark as he walked to the ship, following behind the rookies, who were pretending that they were not scared at all. He might have seen the large red stain just bellow his feet and he might have been ready for what he was about to see.

**Tell me what you think; this is my first attempt at anything, gory, dramatic and stuff.**

_Preview: Drip, drip, drip. The rookie could feel something dropping down from the canopy above him, he was sure it hadn't rained for a while and it was unlikely it was seawater. Looking down at hi hand he saw something red smeared across it, he smelt it. Blood! But it was still warm!_


	3. Chapter 3

For the easily confused: I don't own any of the One Piece characters, but I do own my own characters

**For the easily confused: I don't own any of the One Piece characters, but I do own my own characters.**

The rookie, who was most certainly not frightened of an animalistic, psychotic, mass-murdering fiend thank you very much. Was walking extremely fast back to the safety of the ship because he was proving that he could do it in record time. For the first time he overtook Captain Shanks, who was also looking concerned but not frightened, no captain Shanks wasn't afraid of anything, he was a happy-go-lucky guy but he knew when to be serious and apparently now was one of those times. Boarding the ship via the ladder the young rookie raced towards to door that led to the lower deck of the giant ship, getting ready to go straight to the safety of his own quarters, but he was not afraid, not at all. About to push the handle he felt something warm hit his cheek. He looked around wondering if it was seawater after all alcohol can make winter feel like summer and though he did not consume as much as he normally would and had thrown up any excess alcohol in the bar, he was surely feeling the effects of said alcohol. The liquid dropped to the floor, this time making a quiet drip. Drip drop drip drop, a drop fell on his hand, the man looked at the dark liquid, what was it? It was hard to tell in the dim candlelight, he lifted it up to his nose and smelt deeply. His brain didn't process for a moment, copper, that's what he smelt a metallic smell and something that smelt both sweet and sour and warm… BLOOD! Yes it had to be blood. He looked up to the canopy above the door and watched the thin trail of dark liquid falling from it, disguising itself, making itself appear just like rain water, falling just like water would from a ledge.

"Hey what ya doing?" Asked another rookie who had been with the crew slightly longer than he had, despite being with one of the most powerful crews in the grand line the man couldn't possibly bring himself to look at the source of the blood, or say that word so instead he just pointed. The older rookie walked up the steps to the top of the canopy. The younger rookie could tell that the older pirate had seen the source of blood when he gasped and shouted immediately afterwards "Get Tabeeb, she needs medical attention now!" The youngest rookie ran as fast as he could shouting "Tabeeb!" The whole way. The slightly older pirate sat by the girl, he could hardly believe that she had survived, she had lost one hell of a lot of blood, he watched her then body breath in and out with trouble and although he felt a strange desire to comfort the half dead female he knew for medical reasons he couldn't role her over nor could he hug her, so the young male took to stroking her dark, blood soaked hair whispering "Stick with me come on, just a few more minutes then Tabeeb will be here, he's a fantastic doctor you know, he'll have you fixed up in no time." However at the though of even surviving the girls eyes fell to the blood and she began to slowly let herself die. To the rookie these moments felt like hours, he had never seen anything so horrific happen to woman, nor did he want to see it again, he had seen horrific things but when it came to women he just couldn't see this sort of pain and suffering. Yet he felt a strange sort of respect for the girl, she did not cry, she didn't even yell out in pain, she was completely silent, however in a way it was unnerving to watch this happening.

"Come on wake up!" Said the voice of the young rookie, "Don't you dare give up now! Do you hear me?!" Just as the girls eyes shut the sound of footsteps could be heard on the deck below followed by the voice of the youngest rookie, Tabeeb, Captain Shanks and the first mate Benn. The dying girl listened to their muffled voices as she felt a hand reach under her neck and knees and lift her painfully into the air and then everything disappeared into a darkness that was unlike anything she had witnessed before, only there did the absolute pain go away to be replaced by psychological pain as her attackers sneering, animalistic face appeared in her mind again.

**Please tell me what you think. This is my first attempt at gore or anything like that, but I don't wanna make it too gory.**

_Preview: I opened my eyes slowly; the room was dark but comfortable. Looking around the room I saw many things. My eyes focused on something red and as I turned them towards the object I saw a set of tiny knives, if I could have screamed I would have done but to my absolute surprise I found out that I couldn't speak and for some strange reason I didn't know who I was, nor did I know why I was so afraid as tiny knives, what was going on here?_


	4. Chapter 4

For the easily confused: I don't own One Piece never have, never will

**For the easily confused: I don't own One Piece never have, never will. But I do own my own characters. **

The rookie watched as Tebeeb picked up the dying teenager and took her inside, though the rookie did not see where Tebeeb went he would place money on the young doctor taking the girl to his infirmary, which was placed annoyingly down two sets of stairs. The captain did not follow the doctor nor did any of the other crewmembers. The first mate Benn and Captain Shanks were bent over something that was pinned to the bottom of the mast by a bloodied carving knife. The youngest rookie, who had found the blood, went to be sick again and for once the older pirate felt sorry for him. Walking over to his captain the young rookie found what was causing the fuss; it was a letter sealed in an envelope. Opening the letter carefully the captain began to read, after getting halfway through the captain dropped the letter and paled considerably, the contrast with his hair would have been amusing had it not been for the dire situation and the fact that the person who looked afraid was the legendary Shanks. The rookie tried to read it through also but he became pale as he got halfway through and realised that the note wasn't written in red ink. If he were a weaker man he may have been sick but he prided himself in being stronger than the average weak man. The ship began to fill up as the other crewmembers slowly got back onto the ship. Those who had previously been tired woke up instantly as they heard the news. Was the mass murderer challenging them?

_**Infirmary**_

The pirate stood over the bleeding woman trying desperately to wash her wounds and stitch them up as soon as possible, he would deal with replacing the blood after the young woman was safe from losing any more and possibly dying (which was looking inevitable at that point in time.) Cleaning the wound to her stomach he found the most disgusting thing he had ever seen had happened to the poor girl, the psychotic mass murderer had taken out one of her organs, not a major organ he had to admit, but taking out an organ with out antiseptic or painkillers would have been so awful, painful and not to mention terrifying for the young woman. Subconsciously he lifted a hand and stroked her hair, perhaps in hindsight he was trying to make himself feel better or perhaps he wanted to make her feel safe, the truth was the girl was unconscious, nothing he did would make her feel better while she was falling through the limbo known as inner darkness. It was the first time the doctor had ever wanted to leave his medical room and throw up. The guy who had done this was in a league of his own.

_**Two and a half days later- Sera**_

I couldn't hear any sounds apart from the gentle sound of what could have been waves crashing against something, what I didn't know. I rejoiced at the sound letting it wash over me, every now and then I could hear the creak of floor boards letting me know there was at least one other with me. I do not know whether it is normal or not to feel discomfort at the thought that another maybe very close to you. I let my eyes open slowly, taking in the room around me. It was dark but not so dark that I couldn't see, a lamp in the corner of the room lit everything around me, making frightening shadows on the walls. A porthole window was just over the bed that I was laying in, judging by the colour outside it was night time, possibly during the day things were a bit lighter in this room, I didn't know. I'm sure I've never been here before, this thought also discomforted me beyond belief. Sitting up I felt the most horrific ache in my stomach area, deciding I was probably just hungry I left it. Looking around the room again I saw nothing of interest: books, vials filled with different coloured liquids, pictures of skeletons with labels all over them. Something caught my eye, it was red and shiny, wondering what it was I turned to look at it. I felt the shock and horror I had probably never felt before, they were knives tiny little knives with blood on them, not old blood new blood. I opened my mouth to let out a loud scream, after a second or two I realised one important factor, I couldn't scream. Why couldn't I scream? I tried again, nothing happened, I tried talking, nothing came out. Another thought hit me just as hard as not being able to talk had, not only did I not know where I was but I also didn't know who the hell I was and why was I afraid of some tiny knives, they couldn't possibly do any damage. Another thought hit me like a ton of bricks, what if the user of this knife had stopped me talking? What if they knew who I was but they stopped me knowing? Was that even possible? Surely it was after all I couldn't talk and I didn't know who I was. Getting up off the bed I felt as though my bones had been turned into jelly and the aches across my body became so painful I wanted to scream out in pain, but I couldn't let the people upstairs (those who were creaking the floor boards) know that I was awake and that I was onto them. Something within me, at the back of my mind was nagging at me yet I couldn't quiet understand what it was trying to tell me but something felt wrong. My mind tried desperately to cast me back but the only thing I got out of it was remembering someone stroking my hair, inside I felt a strange feeling and an image flashed before my mind, so fast I couldn't recognise it but I felt such fear that I had never felt before. I started to shake uncontrollably unable to catch my breath yet in a strange way still able to breath. My knees collapsed to the floor protecting my body from the impact of the cold hard wood beneath them. After I collapsed loudly I heard muffled voices coming from above and then the sound of fast footsteps. After a minute or two a muscled man entered the room before me, a look of concern on his face. A moment of pure fear passed over me; if it were physical it would be highly possible that it could have squashed me beneath it. I knew in that second I had to get out I had to protect myself, I was in danger. Why? I didn't know. How did I know? Instinct I suppose.

**Please tell me what you think, if it sucks tell me, if you want something to happen tell me and I'll try and fit it in, unless it contrasts the story line.**

_Preview: I ran under his legs, the man however made no attempt to grab me, instead he followed after me, a calm collected look on his face. Running to the upper deck of the ship I began to remember things like the ladder and the door. I headed over to the ladder as fast as I could wanting to be somewhere that I knew, somewhere I felt safe and then I heard it, a voice I recognised though I couldn't place the face "Hey where are you going?" The voice asked, unable to control myself I ran to the voice…_


	5. Chapter 5

For the easily confused: I don't own one piece or its characters I do however own my own characters

**For the easily confused: I don't own one piece or its characters I do however own my own characters**

Hearing the noise coming from below the deck Tabeeb decided to check on his patient. Despite being a doctor of the highest standard Tabeeb had never seen such a wound nor did he know if or when the young woman would wake up or her state of mind, these things troubled him after all taking her back to the city that she recognised was like shooting her in the head, she would be dead within twenty-four hours. Yet he felt guilty the poor thing would most probably become stressed and this could cause more damage than good in the end. Opening the door to the lower deck the large man began to stomp down the stairs. Finally reaching the infirmary he opened the door slowly to see a confused and terrified girl crouching in pain on the floor, her eyes widening in terror at the sight of him.

_**Sera's point of view**_

I knew I had to escape this place somehow. Something in my mind was screaming to me 'It's not him, we're okay it's not him!' but who was this 'him' that I was so afraid of? I couldn't remember. Finally standing up, feeling the unbearable pain again I got ready to flee. His legs were open enough; I could escape between them, however if he were to close them I would be squashed and thus my escape plan would be no use a second time. I carefully got ready to use my agility to escape from him. Running I ducked under his legs and out of the door less than gracefully slamming against the heavy wood. I don't know why but the large man didn't even try to grab me or close his legs to stop me, though he could have just been slow. Looking around I could see nothing that I recognised, the hall was pretty dark but I could still make out the furniture around me glowing in the dim candlelight. Seeing the stairs as my only way out I ran up the two flights and out of the door. It was significantly lighter under the steadily appearing stars. I suddenly recognised things around me, like the canopy above my head I dimly remember it but all I can associate it with is fear, pain and sadness. I see a ladder and also remember that, it's the way off the ship, I run to it, turning my head slightly as I do to see the large man watching me silently, waiting to see what I'm running to perhaps. Just as I get to the ladder I hear a voice.

"Hey, where are you going?" It asks. Turning around I see the speaker but I have never seen him before. His hair lay in a dark mattered mess across his head, his fringe falling over his eye slightly giving him a mysterious look. He is by no means scrawny though he is skinnier than the man I'm running away from but I can see muscles on his arms and torso. Another man stands next to him, slightly younger but still older than I am… I think. His hair is lighter and bordering a dark ginger colour, his face is paled and freckled giving an amusing contrast. "Are you listening?" The voice asks again. Unable to control my limbs I feel myself running to him, wanting desperately something I recognise, something I feel safe with. The remembrance of something stroking my hair returns as I snuggle into his warm body, so close I could become one with him, I feel myself relax, feeling safe within the unknown mans arms and before I know it silent tears are running down my cheeks. I look up and see the look of pure shock on his face, soon to be replaced by the look of insecurity and confusion and finally replaced by a solemn sad look that somehow comforts me beyond belief.

"What's your name?" He asks me looking down at me. A name? I don't have a name. Have I ever had a name? I open my mouth to reply to him, to tell him that I don't have one and as I do I remember my annoying predicament, someone took away my voice. The man looked confused as I opened my mouth saying something with no sound coming out. I then began to look frustrated at myself unable to convey what I wanted. I turn as the large man I'm running from speaks in a surprisingly soothing voice.

"You're mute aren't you?" He looks at me waiting for an answer of some kind. Am I mute? I suppose I could be. I look at him confused and then look at the man with the voice, his head is so high above mine that I have to look right up to even catch a look at his chin. He is looking intently at the man at the door I have just fled through.

"I see." The man I'm running from says, as though I have answered his question, but I have done nothing of the sort. The younger man with the dark ginger hair looks at me questioningly and then says

"I'm Izel." He stated pointing to himself as though because I couldn't speak I was stupid. Then quickly he held out his hand placing it right in front of me, so close I could have touched him by merely breathing out. For some strange reason his reaction made me frightened, I wanted to run away from him but for some reason I recognised his voice too though it was a lot less prominent than the dark haired mans. Reluctantly I lifted my hand, closing my eyes and waiting for what was going to happen. I waited for a moment and then felt my hand lightly being shaken up and down. Izel smiled widely down at me and though I was still terrified of the man I couldn't help but smile back, while lightly pressing my head against the black haired mans chest.

"Dagen." He said, offering me a small, shy smile, I looked up at him confused, what was a 'Dagen'? "My name is Dagen." He said again this time with a more relaxed smile; I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "And he," Dagen said pointing to the scary man near the door "Is our doctor Tabeeb, he's the guy who patched you up." Patched me up? I thought looking confused. Why did I need to be patched up?

"I see, so you do have amnesia or a trauma inflicted memory loss." Said Tabeeb matter of factly more to himself than me. What trauma I thought, why would I have amnesia? As I closed my eyes trying to figure out what was going on I saw an image of a face flash before my eyes, an animalistic glint in its eyes. I let out a silent scream as I fell onto my knees in fear, who was this man in my mind and what did he have to do with my current predicament?

**Thanks for reading. Please review, tell me if it's rubbish or if there are things I need to improve on. If there are any things you want in the story tell me and I'll try to fit them in, however if they go against the story line then I can't put them in. This is my first attempt at anything that has gore in it so it probably sucks a bit.**

_Preview: I looked at the man before me, smiling widely at me; his hair was a wild fire colour of red, contrasting the black of his cloak. Captain Shanks… Or at least that's what Dagen and Tabeeb had called him. With him I didn't feel any fear, why? I didn't know. He opened his mouth and said "Let me tell you a story about a little boy I once met on an island." Wanting anything to take away my boredom and fear I sat down on one of the chairs and listened as the man before me drifted back into the past._


End file.
